Within You, Without You (Revisited)
by KimmyHazard
Summary: An old Fae legend; a young girl traveled to the Labyrinth and won the heart of it's King. What happens when that young girl grows up and throws away that life in attempts to live a normal one? When a new threat appears, fate will change Morigan's plans and return her to the Underground. Maybe losing her dreams wasn't so bad after all? (Jareth/OC, rewrite from an old FanFic!)
1. The Same Old Story

**Author's Hello:** Déjà vu? You may have seen this story before… No worries! I am rewriting this story! I first started Within You, Without You when I was twenty years old and my writing skills were not so great but, the story was pretty good! A lot of people liked it, however, I never finished it. I came back to finish it but, I realized, there were a lot of things I wanted to fix. So, here we are! Rewrite!

I hope you guys like it, please let me know! I love reviews, they're what keeps me writing!

Without further delay… here we go!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth, just my OC's, which there are a lot of them!

 _I wish to meet the Goblin King... right now._

* * *

Rain hit the windshield of the 2009 Chevy impala swift and harsh. It was a miserable, cloudy day as Morigan sat in that same 2009 Chevy impala parked in the puddle ridden lot. In the distance, the warm building where her class resided, taunted her. There was no way to avoid being soaked to the bone; not this time.

That was not Morigan's biggest concern, however. The rain felt more of a small nuisance compared to what awaited her in Professor Hernandez's Psych class. If Morigan had not already missed three classes for unexcused absences; today would have been a day she would have gladly skipped. If only she were that lucky as she continued to stare down 'Hall H'.

Last class, Professor Hernandez asked Morigan and her fellow classmates of Psych Masters 2B to record their dreams for analysis. He planned to pick apart their dreams to show how they can be interpreted. While this seemed like a meaningless task for anyone, Morigan had a bigger problem. In six years, she hadn't had a single dream. There was no exaggeration either, Morigan had stopped dreaming. At the age of twenty-four, this no longer bothered the girl. Who would be bothered by something seemingly trivial? However, on a day like today where she was expected to recite her dream in her Masters Psychology class... it mattered.

Morigan could remember a time where her dreams were wild and vivid; always telling a story in unique and beautiful ways. Yet, on her eighteenth birthday, Morigan saw a horrible sight in her dream. She saw her beloved Father passing away. From that night forward, Morigan stopped dreaming. For six years, Morigan was a dreamless sleeper and she preferred it that way.

There was more to it, she figured. A lot had happened around her eighteenth birthday. Her father had grown ill a few weeks before, then once the dream happened, Morigan decided it was time to grow up and stop living in the fantasy world she loved so much. Morigan had to stop visiting the Underground.

Morigan sighed, biting her lip as she put the hood of her sweatshirt over her head; grabbed her text book and held it close to her chest. "Here goes nothing." She muttered to the empty car before forcing herself to exit the safety of the vehicle. Morigan slammed the car door with force and ran for the building in the distance, her body soaked and dripping by the time she reached the main entrance.

She could feel rain dripping into her shoes as she tried to shake off whatever she could in the lobby of Hall H. It seemed hopeless, really but, worth a valiant effort. Morigan looked at her text book, noting the damage on the edges of the pages. "Fantastic." She groaned before heading for the elevator, her shoes squeaking as they made contact with the floor.

With the stress of her recent assignment in class, Morigan found herself these past few days thinking of the Underground. It was hard not to. From the time Morigan was seven, until she turned eighteen, Morigan was a guest of the magical land called The Underground. Her Father had told her stories of this magical place and taught her of all the many creatures, the Labyrinth and even about the Goblin King.

Because of this, Morigan had wished herself to the Labyrinth for a visit. As told by her father, as long as her wish was made known that she was not there for a permanent residence, she would always be able to return home. Of course, the seven year old tried it and found herself wandering the maze until a certain Fae found her.

The reminder of her times in the Underground tore at her from the inside. How she missed the adventures, how she would love to have them again. This was her decision, however. Morigan knew it was time to grow up after her father died and she was doing just that. For six years, Morigan gave up adventures, gave up dreaming, gave up the Underground and moved on.

* * *

Professor Hernandez smiled coyly as he looked from student to student. He was a shorter fellow, an older teacher with the heart of a child. He wore a bow tie to every class, a different color each day, and never once let his smile fall. "Who here would like to go first?" He asked the class. "Now, I know many of you don't want to be out for your _secret_ _fantasies._ According to Freud you're all perverts anyway, so what's there to fear?" Morigan slouched in her chair, trying to avoid eye contact as Professor Hernandez paced the front of the class, looking for his first victim. Of course, that didn't help her cause. He scouted her out as an easy target. "Morigan, please. Enlighten us with your recent dream."

Morigan's face was erased of all color at the sound of her name being called. Of course he would call on her. Morigan nervously bit her lip, avoiding eye contact as though her life depended on it and stuttered on her next few words. "To be honest, professor. I haven't had a dream in a really long time."

For the first time that semester, Professor Hernandez's smile faded just enough where it was noticeable. Morigan felt even worse. "You've had dreams." Professor Hernandez said. "Perhaps you just don't remember the ones from the past few nights." He deduced before turning his attention to another student. "Adam, your dreams."

Morigan knew that wasn't true but no sane person would have argued that they believed their dreamless nights were cause by a magical land that no one else knew about. For now, she'd bite her tongue and count down the seconds until class was over.

* * *

The breeze was gentle that evening. The sky had a purple tint mixing with red and the deepest of blues in the distance. The blond, wild haired Fae sat on the windowsill of his office; a crystal conjured in one hand as he idly played with it. His focus was off in the distance, staring into the oblivion of the twilight filled sky. The knock at the door was what brought him back to reality as he exhaled, deconstructing the crystal in his hand. "Enter." His strong voice said.

When the door opened, two Fae's entered the room. Both similar in height, one with shaggy ear length brown hair, the other with shorter and wilder black hair sticking up mainly from wearing his helmet all day. Sayne and Derryk were his right hand Fae's. Sayne, his confidant, and Derryk the leader of his army. Above all, they were his closest friends, the ones he trusted most. "Majesty." Sayne said, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

Jareth turned his body just enough to look at his friends, he knew why they were here. They were always worried about him. "Sayne, Derryk, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Cut the formalities, Jareth." Sayne said. "We heard rumors from the Goblins."

"You can't hide anything from us." Derryk reminded him. This was more than true, there were no secrets in the castle. Someone always knew something.

Jareth's welcoming look turned more cold as he turned away to stare out the window. Stubborn as ever, he rejected their concern. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"There is talk of your distance today." Sayne informed him diplomatically. "What's going on?"

Jareth sighed, somewhat bored with their conversation. "It's nothing definite."

"Well, what _might_ be wrong?" Sayne pressed on.

Jareth's eyes stayed focused to the purple tint in the sky. "The sky tonight, look how unusual."

The Fae's gave each other a knowing look before stepping forward to get a clear look at the sky. "It's purple…" Derryk murmured.

"You know what that means." Jareth said dismissively.

"Old blood." Sayne deduced. "We're expecting someone important."

"Or an invasion." Derryk reminded the two, looking at his King. Jareth was devoid of all emotion; he was impossible to read.

"If it was an invasion, there would have been more signs." Sayne said with certainty.

"And the Labyrinth would have showed us 'who' by now if there was _Old Blood_ coming." Derryk narrowed his eyes at his friend; Sayne replied by sticking his tongue out.

The two were interrupted in their little feud as Jareth spoke. "Gentlemen, either way." Jareth said, conjuring another crystal. "It's too soon to tell." He began to play with the new crystal almost nervously.

Sayne was the first to catch on. "No, Majesty." He said almost pleadingly. "You don't think the Old Blood is _her_ , do you?"

Derryk realized soon after. "Jareth, don't do this to yourself."

Jareth shrugged. "It _is_ possible. Fear not, gentlemen, I will not fret too much over the matter."

"You need to accept that she may never come back, Jareth." Sayne said, trying his best to be diplomatic and comforting.

"The Labyrinth seems to think someone important is coming. She's connected in so many ways to the Underground, who's to say it's not her. She was chosen by the Labyrinth and she is—" He paused, trying to find the right words. "Well, you know what she is."

"Just don't put all your faith in this." Derryk warned him.

Jareth clutched the crystal in his hand tightly before throwing it out the window, watching it travel a great distance before dissipating in the purple sky. "My faith, whether I like it or not, will always be in the hands of that girl."

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


	2. The Labyrinth Has Plans For Everyone

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, sorry for the wait, it's been a really rough month and a lot is happening! I apologize for that and will be back to a normal updating schedule now!

Thank you guys for your reviews, especially, CrystalBarnOwl, Lynnspid5, , and KillThePain62!

Keep them coming, I love reviews they really help move the story along! We'll also be getting into the Labyrinth now and we'll be meeting out villains in the next few chapters so… be ready!

You know the drill!

 **Read, Review and above all… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my OC's and the plot and that's pretty much it!

* * *

The Castle at the center of the Labyrinth fell in an eerie silence the very next morning. Tension had invaded the normally lively Castle, the residence knowing all too well of the signs the magical Labyrinth was giving and the on edge King that had locked himself in his office earlier that morning was not helping their suspicions. Something was going on, they weren't oblivious of that. The residence of the Castle were cautious to not step out of line, afraid one wrong move would send the King into a fury and launch them into the Bog of Eternal Stench; a fate worse than death to some. Granted, the Bog was not exactly "eternal" as its name came to suggest; in fact, the smell was possible to remove from one's self. However, the removal of that smell did take a very long time.

Derryk and Sayne were the only bodies moving in the very still Castle; something the two Fae noted quickly in their walk. Casually, they wandered the main hall and towards the main entrance of the Castle. Their slow walk was deliberate as they took note in their empty and ghost like surroundings. "This place is quieter than a cemetery." Sayne muttered, trying to keep his voice from echoing down the hall. "I worry." He added even quieter.

"We all do." Derryk agreed. "He isn't exactly hiding his concern and it's making the Goblins quite uneasy."

The corner of Sayne's lips quirked just enough to resemble a small smirk as he tried to joke with his friend. "The Goblin's are skittish to begin with."

"Well, he's not helping." Derryk returned the joking tone at first, however, the tone leaving almost as quickly as it came. "Do _you_ think she's coming back?"

Sayne shrugged. "Who's know? Maybe she is coming back, or maybe we are looking too much into what the Labyrinth is showing us."

"But the Labyrinth _is_ showing us something." Derryk offered his opinion lightly.

"That, I do not disagree with." Sayne said lowly, his eyes wandering the empty hall as an uneasy feeling crept over him. "I do hope it is her, however, I've missed her terribly."

"Me too." Derryk added with thought. "It's been six years her time; an eternity here."

"It _does_ feel that way." Sayne agreed with a reassuring smile. "Nevertheless, my friend. If we are expecting a guest, we should treat her like she never left."

Derryk bit his lip anxiously before replying. "Let's hope this return comes with a happy reunion with no threats of the Bog."

Sayne's smirk became fuller as the two continued walking. "Well, it wouldn't be as fun without a little danger."

"Your idea of fun and my idea of fun are two very different sides of a coin." Derryk said receiving a quiet chuckle from his friend.

"What can I say?" Sayne began with a little mischief. "I like to live dangerously."

* * *

With a quick jolt, Morigan sat upright and stiffened. Her breathing labored as she took in her surroundings. She hadn't realized she dozed off until the clap of thunder had echoed through the apartment. The rain had picked up or so it seemed while Morigan dozed off. Normally rain was relaxing and calming, however, today Morigan was on edge. The circumstances of today were not helping, Morigan's mind wandered easily to the things she tried her hardest not to think about. "You made your choice." She muttered to the empty living room as she slowly stood. There was something off about her surroundings; a hidden tension that Morigan couldn't place as she walked from the living room and to the kitchen. "Tea should help me relax." She said unenthusiastically as she grabbed the kettle and began to fill it with water.

Her mind was made up, there was no doubt about that. Morigan gave up her adventures long ago and for good reason. At least, the reason was important in her mind. Her Father was her world, he was the reason she started dreaming in the first place. Now, it was time to stop dreaming. Her Mother was right in telling her so; it was time to move on and let go. What the girl wouldn't give though to dream, at least one more time. She remembered a time when her dreams were vivid and lively, telling stories that she would later tell her Fae friends. They were always interested in her dreams, Jareth would always make time to hear of them. Now, now she had nothing. Giving up the Underground also seemed to give up her dreams. Now she lied in darkness every night since then. Most nights, she preferred that. Today, however, she wasn't sure what she'd rather.

With another crash of thunder, Morigan jumped as she stood at the kitchen sink. Her mind refocusing to the task at hand and realizing she was now overflowing the kettle. "Damn!" She hissed as she quickly turned off the water and dumped some of the extra down the drain. Today was not her day in the slightest.

Morigan inhaled deeply to regain her composure before placing the kettle on the stove and turning the heat on high. Before she could find herself lost in thought, another noise distracted her. A loud crash followed by a thud came from her bedroom. Morigan jumped in surprise, her breath catching in her throat as she looked around the empty kitchen. ' _What the hell?'_ She thought to herself as she stood for a few moments, stunned at the noise from the other room.

Quick thinking, Morigan reached over to her right where the knife block sat and grabbed the first handle she could. A small steak knife, but a knife none the less. With shaking legs, Morigan ventured cautiously and slowly out of the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom. The door was open just a crack to reveal darkness that awaited her on the other side. Placing her unarmed hand on the door, Morigan gave the door a gentle push. A slight moan came from its hinges as Morigan examined what she could in the dark room.

Slowly, the hand with the knife felt up the wall; the blade scratching slightly against the ugly blue wallpaper she always vowed to remove. There, her fingertips touched the light switch. Morigan quickly flicked the light on to see the room was empty, yet, on the floor was a destroyed dresser drawer. "How the hell did that happen?" She asked no one in particular. "Drawers don't just fly across rooms." She deduced as she entered the room even more, wandering over towards the drawer.

That was when Morigan noticed the contents of the drawer were missing. Specifically, a black, velvet bag with something powerful inside. Her eyes widened as she quickly looked around the room, afraid to move from her position as her eyes scanned the area.

On the floor, sticking out under the bed frame, she saw it. The black, velvet bag was an immediate reminder of things that were and things to come. As if by some otherworld force, Morigan walked closer to the bag. Inside the bag was a gift from the Goblin King himself; a crystal. Should she ever wish to return to the Labyrinth, she could use the crystal and visit on her own time. This was less stress on Jareth' magic that way. And now, the crystal was out of hiding as it sat in the lonely, black bag.

Morigan's pulse thudded in her ear, making it almost impossible for her to hear or really pay attention to the kettle whining in the distance. This was more important, this was something different. She slowly bent down, reaching for the bag and picking it up in her hands. She had almost forgot how heavy the crystal ball was at first. With focus, she untied the strings of the bag and dumped the crystal ball into her palm; the knife still clutched in the other hand as she stared.

With another crash of thunder, the lights flickered in the apartment as Morigan continued to focus on the crystal. Suddenly, a white glow began to appear on the orb. Before Morigan had a chance to register what was truly happening; one last crash of thunder, followed by a peculiar flash of light... everything went black.

* * *

Jareth looked up from his office desk as a crack of thunder echoed in the distance of the Underground. Something had happened; something _unnatural_ happened and he could sense its presence in the empty room. The room felt thick with tension, the air almost fleeting as he slowly stood. _Something_ was outside his office, something that didn't below. Slowly and quietly, Jareth stood from his office chair and stalked to the door. He placed his head to the door, attempting to listen and only hearing a soft hum.

Whatever was on the other side of the door, he was ready to take it. With one swift and forceful motion, Jareth opened the office door and looked down to see… _nothing._ Convinced the Labyrinth and everyone in it was out to drive him mad now, he did the only thing he could do… "SAYNE!" He roared, his booming voice echoing down the empty halls as he turned back into the office and slamming the door behind him. Jareth was not one who liked to feel uneasy, he also was impatient.

His morning duties were interrupted way before the loud roaring voice that echoed throughout the castle happened. To his surprise, _something_ had happened before the loud crash of thunder. The sky had opened up and through a crystal, his informant had told him _someone_ fell from the sky. Before he could receive any definite answer on who that someone was, Jareth had called out. Now he had other matters to tend to.

Sayne was certain almost every Goblin in the entire Labyrinth had head it. With haste, and knowing how impatient his King truly was, Sayne rushed to Jareth's office and entered the room with a calm grace that he had perfected over the years. His calm expression was met with an angry scowl from the pacing Fae. Sayne closed the door behind him, hoping to block out as many eavesdroppers as possible, however, he knew Jareth was in a yelling mood today and that was impossible. "Your Majesty?" Sayne asked softly.

"The Labyrinth is playing games with me." He snarled as he continued to pace. "Something is wrong, I can feel it."

Sayne had an idea as to what Jareth was talking about, he had heard the thunder too. The signs were there but, he knew how to play this game. Ignorance was a winning hand and he'd play it well. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Jareth chuckled darkly. "You know something, do _not_ play coy with me."

"You've been under a lot of stress lately, Jareth." Sayne said. "As your friend and confidant—"

"I am not stressed!" Jareth barked, the realization taking over him as he stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "The Labyrinth is up to something, I can feel it. Can you not?" He asked calmly, trying to regain his composure.

He couldn't lie to his friend now. "I have felt something." Sayne admitted. "There's an upset somewhere. You know the Labyrinth is mysterious and always has a mind of its own. The Labyrinth decides our fate and determines what is best for us."

"Right now, the Labyrinth is giving me a headache." Jareth said with sarcasm in each word as he rolled his eyes. "Has there been any word or suspicious activity?" Sayne was about to shrug, only to receive a knowing look from Jareth. "Now is not the time to keep the gossip to yourself. It's your job to find out secrets and tell your King."

Sayne smirked slightly. "Very good, my King." He said simply. "Unfortunately, there is nothing for now. Once I hear word, you will be the first to know." Jareth was dissatisfied but accepted his answer. "I recommend taking the day to yourself, Jareth. You're under a lot of stress and it's worrying your subjects. I'm your friend and confidant, remember? I know what's best for you." He grinned when he saw Jareth return his own smirk in reply. "I take my leave." He said with a bow, turning from the troubled Fae and out of the office only to stand face to face with an amused Fae.

"How is our Majesty today?" Derryk asked, arms folded as Sayne made sure the office door was securely closed.

"As well as to be expected." Sayne said dismissively as he began to walk away from the office, Derryk catching up to walk beside him.

"You didn't tell him?" It wasn't really a question.

Sayne shrugged. "News travels fast."

"You of all people should know that."

"There's no need to inform our troubled King about a rumor from a drunk Goblin that normally exaggerates the truth."

"And if there _is_ a person in the Labyrinth that fell from the sky?" Derryk asked with a questioning eyebrow raised.

Sayne sighed. "Jareth is stressed as it is, the last thing he needs is false hope that the person in the Labyrinth is—" He stopped, realizing he already had said too much.

Of course Derryk had caught on to his friend's slipup. They had known each other far too long for him not to. "So there really _is_ a human in the Labyrinth that fell from the sky?"

Sayne gave him a look. "Perhaps."

Derryk pressed on. "Is it _her_?"

"I do not know for sure." Sayne began. "But I have a feeling it is."

"Shouldn't we prepare his Majesty then?"

Sayne just shook his head. "Until we know for sure, we shouldn't add more stress to an already stressed Fae." He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache beginning. "She's been gone for so long though, I don't understand why she would come back now."

"It's not like she couldn't come back, he gave her an enchanted crystal."

"She seemed pretty sure of herself not returning." Sayne reminded his friend.

"We don't know the whole story either." Derryk retorted. "Whatever the case, if she's back then I'm happy."

Sayne let a small smile form on his lips. "I am too, my friend. I am too."

The two walked in silence for a few more steps before Derryk grimaced. "Let's just hope _their_ reunion goes well."

"I think a decent reunion for them would not end with someone in the Bog." Sayne joked.

"Come now, Sayne. He's not _that_ childish." Derryk said resulting in the two Fae to erupt with booming laughter. "Alright, we can only hope he has good intentions. What do we do until then?"

"Until we know for sure it's her, we keep him blinded. If it's her, however, she will be here sooner rather than later. She knew this place like the back of her hand." Sayne received a nod in reply from his friend. "For now, we prepare for our Princess's return."

* * *

 **Final Thought:** Thank you for reading! Remember to review and we'll see you next chapter!


End file.
